Self Sacrifice
by The Golden Plague
Summary: The world now knows of the existence of vampires, but humans hate living among them and openly display their hatred. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba are vampires living in this corrupt society, and when one of them is exposed, their life changes completely. WARNING: (HIGH SCHOOL FIC) (NOT A YAOI) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke awoke late in the evening from his daytime slumber to an urgent female voice emanating from his living room television. Sasuke sighed, he never watched TV, so he had no idea why it would be on if he were the only one home at the moment. Or why the hell it was so loud.

Turning the volume down a little, Sasuke decided to listen to today's news story.

"Reports just in that a _vampire_ has been found guilty of the August 13 murder of Fuyuki, Hachirou.," the young reporter began. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sad attempt of heartfelt concern that the woman was displaying. It was obvious that she didn't care in the slightest what happened to Hachirou, but only the publicity she would receive from covering a controversial topic.

"Vampire: Inoue, Kouki, claims that the murder was justified. Here is what he said when questioned by the press." The young reporter said professionally. 'Pfft' Sasuke thought. Just then, an interview from earlier in the day of Inoue explaining his side of the story was replayed on Sasuke's television.

"As I walked alone in Konoha National Park, Mr. Fuyuki began taunting me with racial slurs." Kouki claimed, eyes downcast. "I ignored him at first, but that only got him even more upset. He began following me. And I began to worry." Out of nowhere, Kouki gained enough confidence to look into the camera directly in front of him, though his voice was still shaken. "Fuyuki began attacking me with his fist. He knocked me to the ground and began kicking me in my face and stomach." Sasuke smirked at Inoue's drop of the formality and continued watching. "Fuyuki said that he was going to kill me. I felt his threat was a serious one. So I decided to save my own life. I do not regret my actions. I did what I believed was the right thing to do. And in today's corrupt society, I realize that my being a vampire will have a major influence on my sentence. However, I want you all to know that not one day I was ashamed or hated myself for being who I am. And to all of the other vampires out there hiding... don't be ashamed of who you are either." With Inoue's silence, reporters knew he was finished with what he wanted to say.

Sasuke scoffed and turned the television off as Kouki's words repeated in his head, "_to all of the other vampires out there hiding... don't be ashamed of who you are either." _We aren't hiding, idiot. We're just smart enough not to draw attention to ourselves. Sasuke thought. Or, at least he wasn't. He'd decided to keep his vampirism a secret on behalf of his friends who'd much rather live as humans. Shame.. Humans are such disgusting creatures.

Nevertheless, this was the world society has created... That the _humans _have were now known to the world to exist. Unfortunately, due to the atrocities their vampiric ancestors have created. Humans have openly displayed their dislike for the species. Racism towards vampires was common, and considering the lack of authority help. It was okay. Sasuke has met only two vampires his entire life. Now his best friends, those idiots are the only thing keeping Sasuke from ripping the throats out of those disgusting humans. He would never admit that he considers them as his best friends, though.

Sasuke stretched as he got off of the couch he was sleeping on, and headed towards the kitchen. Pushing his thoughts of what he saw on television aside, a sigh of boredom escaped his lips. A new thought emerged in his head, and he wasn't as thrilled of it as he should be. Tomorrow would be Sasuke's first day at a public school. Sasuke's parents, fearing for his safety, had him home schooled for most of his life. When he wasn't home schooled he went to a private school. Thinking about it, Sasuke actually liked being home schooled. He had a lot more privacy, and a lot less people to worry about getting on his nerves. He already had a couple of people to do that.

Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, Sasuke returned to his seat on the couch and took a small metal container out of his pocket. He hated this part of the day. Although, not as necessary as their ancestors; vampires needed blood. Sasuke wasn't against drinking from humans, he's done it a couple of times and as far as he is concerned, they deserved it. Albeit annoying, taking these horse pills was much easier.

Gripping the large maroon pill in his hand, Sasuke took his time to ingest the much needed supplement. Sighing again, Sasuke threw the pill into his mouth and took a large swallow of water behind it. Sasuke then glanced at the clock, and read 7:45. "Hmm?" Sasuke hummed. Odd. He hasn't seen Naruto or Kiba. Come to think of it, he had a pretty good daytime sleep too. Usually it was ruined by Naruto's constant calls or Kiba's unannounced visits. Where could they be? Conflicted, Sasuke glanced at his phone lying on the coffee table. Should he call one of them? No, he couldn't let them know he was getting worried. They'll never let him live it down. But it was so unlike Kiba and Naruto to not have contacted him all day. Making up his mind, Sasuke picked up his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

A rustling sound was heard coming from the other end, then finally Naruto's voice. "...hello, Sasuke?"

"Where have the two of you been, idiot? My mother is worried sick.." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"..uh?" Was Naruto's reply. Sasuke noticed the way Naruto's voice sounded. Was he hiding something? "What did you do, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, quicker than he intended to.

"...Kiba and I did something pretty bad, Sasuke. We kinda need your help..." Sasuke facepalmed and groaned. Kiba and Naruto somehow always managed to find trouble whenever he wasn't around. It was as if they were children that needed to be babysat. "Ergh, those idiots." Sasuke said under his breath. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out the door to find out just what they have done.

**Golden Plague here yes, the first chapter is completed. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Good idea, bad idea? You have to let me know whether or not I should continue. Criticism welcome, so be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba paced back and fourth in the soft glowing light peering through the windows of the warehouse.

"Shit Shit Shit. What am I gonna do?" He whispered to himself. Fear causing his voice to slightly shake.

"Don't worry so much, Kiba. Sasuke is on his way here. He'll fix everything." Naruto assured, attempting to comfort the young pacing vampire.

"How the hell is he going to fix _this_? I fucked up big time Naruto."

Kiba and Naruto had _really_ fucked up this time. Every now and again Kiba and Naruto, and sometimes even Sasuke would search the town of Konoha for individuals known by the vampire community as: nonentities. Be it prostitutes, thugs, or thieves; nonentities are people of whom no one would miss if anything happened to them. In fact it would benefit the village if those sort of people disappeared. The victims chosen by Kiba and Naruto happened to be two young and beautiful 'ladies of the evening' so to speak. Naruto had taken only enough blood to render his blonde haired, green-eyed victim unconscious, however due to certain circumstances, Kiba accidentally killed his victim.

"The media is going to have a riot with this. My life is going to be ruined." Kiba said, grabbing a hold of his hair on either side of his head. Unlike Sasuke, who didn't care whether people found out he was a vampire. Kiba did, he enjoyed his living a carefree life among humans. He enjoyed being the role model of the underclassman of his high school and being the most sought after athlete in his year. But most of all he worried about what would come of his family if their secret was exposed.

Will Hana be kicked out of veterinary school? Will his parents be fired from their jobs? Fuck. He ruined everything.

"Argh, where the hell is he?!" Kiba yelled, his anger reaching its peak.

Naruto hopped down from his perch atop a stack of six crates to comfort Kiba until Sasuke arrived.

"Listen Kiba, I know you're worried about people finding out what you are. So am I. If word got out that I am a vampire as well, my family and I could lose a lot. But that's not gonna happen, because even though Sasuke is an asshole, he cares about us. He won't let anything happen."

Kiba sighed. He hated depending upon other people. But this time he had no other choice, he NEEDED Sasuke to solve this. Well, not necessarily Sasuke, but his father. Sasuke's father was the chief of police, any case having anything to do with vampires was given to the patriarch Uchiha. Perhaps, he could cover this up considering how long Kiba had been friends with his son. Or rather how long the Uchiha himself had been friends with his parents.

"What the hell did you two do?" Sasuke said as his voice interrupted the silence between the two.

Kiba was the first to speak up, "I accidentally killed someone." Visibly shaken the Inuzuka remained silent, waiting for his friend's reply.

Never had Sasuke seen Kiba so... So fragile, so broken. The usually loud-mouthed, over confident, arrogant teen was at a lost for words. Fear clearly expressed on his face.

Sasuke sighed, "tell me what happened from the very beginning."

"Alright," Kiba began

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Kiba were plodding through the crowed streets of Konoha after a long day of  
>their Kendo practice. Muscles aching and feet tired the twosome decided to stop by their favorite 'go to' guy's house to hang out for a while.<p>

Rather than knocking on the front door like civilized beings, the two decided to sneak through an upstairs window. Effortlessly, the best friends enter the threshold of Sasuke's home.

"That was too easy. Sasuke needs to be more careful." Kiba bragged.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "Oh, I got an idea. Let's fuck his things up!"

"Fuck his things up?" Kiba questioned. Sasuke was by far the cleanest of the three vampires. By 'fuck his things up' the two simply meant disorganize Sasuke's belongings. "I don't see why not."

With that Naruto and Kiba began 'redecorating' Sasuke's room to look a little more like theirs. Neatly folded underwear were now strewn about on Sasuke's floor and the recently unmade bed. Movie titles beginning with the letter 'A' now resided with the movies beginning with the letter 'P'.

"Welp, I think we've done all we can do here." Kiba chuckled, standing up from his crouching position. "Let's go find Sasuke."

However, Kiba's words had fallen on deaf ears, as Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. "Naruto, you alright there?"

"Uhh... Yeah. I'm fine.." Naruto paused for a moment as if debating within himself whether or not to say what he was thinking. "Uhh you know, we haven't really... Had any... Real blood in a while. There's a nagging voice in my head that won't shut up unless I taste some." Naruto chuckled at his own joke. "Do you wanna come with?" Naruto added.

"Sure I'm game." Kiba smiled. "Let's see if Sasuke wants to come."

Soundlessly walking through the halls of the Uchiha home. Naruto and Kiba sound their way to living room where Sasuke was resting.

"Hmm, he's sleeping." Naruto stated.

"Huh, I didn't noticed." Kiba quipped sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes at Kiba, Naruto ignored his comment and continued, "ehh, he doesn't need to come. Let's just go alone."

"Alright, but first" The brown haired vampire quickly grabbed the remote to the television and turned it on. Then he turned the volume as high as it can go and sat the remote exactly where he found it.

With an eyebrow raised, Naruto questioned "what was the point of doing that?"

"Sasuke hates T.V. In fact his entire family hates television. When he sees it on, he'll know it was us." Kiba explained

"...okay? Well let's get going before it gets too late."

**Golden Plague here, Chapter 2 is up! The flashback will continue for another chapter or so. Make sure to leave a review, it'll be greatly appreciated! Criticism is welcome, thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before long Naruto and Kiba found themselves lazily walking through the crowded streets of Konoha once more, the two predators quietly observing the oblivious and carefree citizens for potential prey.

"Hey, I know the perfect place to hunt for some nonentities." Kiba offered.

Simply nodding his head in acknowledgment, Naruto followed Kiba through the cracks of Konoha's city to an open area at the edge of the city's border. Too far from the main city roads for any authority figures to care for, this open area was known for its high crime rate and unsafe atmosphere. The perfect hunting ground for a vampire.

Walking further into the blind alley Naruto and Kiba stopped short in front of an over crowed hovel playing very loud rock music. Taking a quick glance at one another. The twosome stepped foot into the run down home, and stopped mid-way to the kitchen. The smell of smoke and drugs invaded their senses.

"Hey, you two aren't from around here are ya?" A voice suddenly came from behind Kiba. Turning around Kiba looked down to the source of the voice. Other than being abnormally skinny, this woman was gorgeous. Her sea foam green eyes shone despite the only source of light in the house was coming from the twilight sky. Her legs stretched for miles, and her smile dimpled with amusement as she spoke to the young men. "My friend and I can show you around if you like." She offered biting her bottom lip while twirling her beautiful thick golden hair around her index finger.

"Friend?" Naruto asked. Captivated by this woman's beauty.

"Yeah, my friend." The blonde beauty pointed over Kiba's shoulder. "She's over there."

Like a lost and homeless puppy Naruto followed the beauty close behind. Kiba however, remained at least five steps after the two. Walking into the kitchen, the three stopped in front of a black haired girl whose back was turned towards them. "Hey Mina, look who I found."  
>Turning around, the 'Mina' girl smiled. Obviously attempting to hide the fact that she was drunk beyond comprehension.<p>

"Hey." Mina said, a little louder than necessary. "What are your names?"

Being used to the routine, "My name is Akira and his is Kenta." Kiba lied. "Nice to meet you."

Smiling dumbly, Mina replied "nice to meet you too." Although not as beautiful as her friend. Mina was sure a sight to see. Unlike her blonde friends waist length golden tresses, Mina's hair stopped at her neck. Her bright blue eyes seemed to look deep with their souls.

"Uhm do you guys wanna go hang out somewhere... A little quieter?" Mina asked, invading Kiba's personal space.

"Sure." The men said unison.

Mina grabbed Kiba's left elbow and the blonde woman grabbed Naruto's right elbow and the two women began leading Kiba and Naruto out of the house.

"Where are we going." Naruto managed to say.

"We're going to my father's old warehouse." The blonde girl stated quietly, "he doesn't use it anymore so it's okay."

"Oh. So uh... What's your name? You never told us." Naruto said staring at the back of her head.

"Oh stupid me." The nameless blonde said while poking at her head. "My name's Kotone."

"Kotone? That's a nice name."

"Thanks Akira." Kotone smiled.

"No problem." Kiba said faking a smile. At this point he was getting tired of all of this bullshit dragging on. He'd been craving blood since Naruto mentioned it at Sasuke's house, and the thought of consuming some hasn't left his mind nice then. He wanted this part to hurry and be over with.

Arriving at the abandoned warehouse. Kotone smiled and turned around, dramatically sweeping her hand to introduce the two men to their whereabouts. "This.. is my father's old warehouse."

"Cool," Naruto spoke up "let's go inside."

Either Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that these girls are tricking them or he's a really good actor. Kiba knew since the beginning that these girls had some sort of hidden agenda involving the two of them. He only played along because of his cravings, but the way these girls are acting was making him sick to his stomach. So disgustingly fake. Is this how humans treated one another?

Finally getting the door open Kotone stepped aside to allow the two men and her friend inside before closing the door behind them. Picking some random object with a white cloth draped over it, Kiba sat down. Shortly thereafter, Mina took her place on the same draped object. Naruto picked a draped chair across from Kiba. "So..." Kotone said, high heels louder than usual due to the echo they were making. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I know what I want to do." Mina said seductively. Her hands began to roam up Kiba's legs and stopped at his groin. Using her other hand Mina pulled Kiba's head to her own and kissed him roughly.

Following suit, Kotone walked to Naruto and straddled his waist kissing him just as roughly.

Ergh, it's true Kiba only wanted one thing, but sex wasn't it. Glancing in Naruto's direction, it seemed as if Naruto wanted more than blood from that girl. He couldn't drink from this girl without the other one noticing and ultimately panicking. Kiba sighed for the upteenth time that day, this was Naruto's idea and now he wanted drift from the original plan. Fuck. Kiba had no choice but to play along until Naruto decided he was ready to act on his plan.

**Golden Plague here. Chapter 3 is up! I'm doing pretty well with these updates aren't I? Anyway, reviews are welcome... seriously, feel free to leave a review. Thanks, I will try to get chapter 4 up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehh, I decided to upload a new chapter today because I felt the story was going slow. So here you are!**

Kiba continued uncomfortably kissing the dark haired girl.

"Dammit Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba thought, glancing in Naruto's direction. Naruto seemed to be enjoying the female blonde's company. His hands roamed every inch of Kotone's body, he even went as fair has grabbing hand fulls of her gorgeous golden locks. Pfft, desperate asshole.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" Mina stopped kissing Kiba's to ask. "Would you rather be with her than with me?"

"No, it's not that... it's just-" Mina interrupted Kiba's words with a rough kiss

"I'll show you how much more entertaining I could be than Kotone." Mina said, voice muffled by the process of removing her shirt.

...shit. The hell was Kiba supposed to do now? He really wasn't in the mood for this girl. Oh, when he gets his hands on Naruto.

Upon removing her shirt, Kiba noted her unique necklace. The sword like ornament hanging above her breast glistened in the dim lighting.. "Uhh..." Kiba started, not sure what to say exactly. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Oh, my mother gave it to me when I was a little girl. She said that it'll protect me from demons and vampires. So far it's been doing a good job." she chuckled, "It's pure silver, ya know?"

...double shit. Just his rotten luck. Only known by very few humans, each vampire had their own unique weakness. Some vampires are vulnerable to silver, some wood, others opium. Kiba's vulnerability just happened to be silver. It didn't kill him or any of the sort, it only caused an intense feeling of pain. Not unbearble, but still quite painful.

"It's beautiful, like you." Kiba lied. Damn damn damn, what is he gonna do? He can't let that thing touch him. Suddenly an idea popped into Kiba's head.

"I don't want to go any further right here, is there some place more... private?" Kiba asked, his voice getting lower.

"Alright. Hey Kotone? Akira and I are going somewhere more private." Mina said getting up from Kiba's lap.

Kotone stopped what she was doing with Naruto and acknowledged her friend. "'Kay, don't have _too _much fun." Followed by a subtle wink that didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. Hmm, looks like they're moving forward with their plan now. Well, so was Kiba with or without Naruto. It was now or never, he had to make his move.

Hand in hand, the couple walked passed the blonde set of casual lovers. Kiba shot Naruto a stern sideways glance hinting that he was about to make his move. Understanding Kiba's look, Naruto inwardly groaned, and watched as the two left.

Mina guided Kiba to the vacant yet dusty upper floor of the warehouse. Releasing his hand, Mina leaned in for a kiss and Kiba reluctantly accepted.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Mina's waist and deepened the kiss in an attempt to stall Mina enough to perform his task before she did hers, unfortunately Kiba attempts were in vain as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach. Cringing in pain, Kiba fell down to his knees, pretending to hold the almost healed wound. Perfect. He only needs to play her game for a little while longer.

"Fuck!" He cried.

Mina stuck her bottom lip out, "Shame... you were so handsome, and I was really getting to like you too." Crouching down to Kiba's level, she placed a hand on his cheek " Ooh well, a girl's gotta live. You understand that... don't you?"

Kiba jerked his head out of her reach "What do you plan on doing?" His anger was beginnig to rise to dangerous levels. Who the hell does this bitch think she is? Stabbing him like that? Argh, If only he could...

"To put it bluntly.. I'm gonna kill you... aaannd, steal everything you have right now." She said gently poking her fingers with the pocket knife she used to stab Kiba.

Scoffing Kiba replied, "What makes you think you can kill me?"

"I stabbed you in your stomach easy enough, didn't I? I don't think stabbing you, in say, your chest, would be so hard." Mina inched closer to Kiba, her face inches away from his own.

Fed up, Kiba made his move. Lengthening his teeth, he lunged at Mina's neck and pinned her down to the floor with his weight.

Mina quickly realized what was going on and let out an ear splitting scream. Ripping the necklace off of her neck, she took advantage of the ornament's shape and embedded it deep within Kiba's neck.

"Aaarrgghh!" Kiba yelling out in pain. Unable to remove the necklace with his bare hands, he rolled about on the floor in agony. "Shit arrggh!" He yelled again.

Getting up as quickly as possible Mina held her neck and staggered down the stairs. "Kotone, Kotone! That guy upstairs is a vampire! We have to leave qui-" Mina gasped in horror as she witnessed Naruto cautiously laying Kotone in the far corner, her neckline drenched in blood.

"Oh my god" she whispered covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh dammit, Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he heard a faint gasp "what the hell happened?" He asked no one as he prowled towards the remaining girl.

Without warning, Mina's head was harshly yanked back by her hair.

"You bitch!" Kiba yelled in fury, effortlessly throwing Mina across the room. Crashing through the wall, she landed in a motionless heap on the floor in a room separate from where her tormentor was. "argh!" she cried in pain.

Using every bit of energy she could gather, she looked up see Kiba already standing before her.

"No no. Please, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." She begged.

"Kiba stop, that's enough!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's words were left hanging in the air. The hatred Kiba had for this girl was unbearable. His rational thinking became clouded as a result of the rage burning within him.

Kiba unceremoniously yanked Mina by her hair to his eye level. Struggling in his grasp, Mina used every ounce of her might to fight for her life. Her punching, clawing, and scratching seem to have no affect on the vampire teen. At that moment she knew she was going to die.

"Kiba stop!" Naruto tried once more. This time running to the frightened beauty in an attempt to save her life.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Kiba bit into the anterior jugular vein of Mina's neck, causing a sickening crunch to echo off of the empty warehouse walls.

Drinking every ounce of blood in her body, Kiba carelessly dropped Mina's lifeless body onto the floor.

"You fucking asshole!" Naruto yelled "Look at what the fuck you did, you killed her." Punching Kiba in his stomach, Naruto yelled out an agitated yell and fell to his knees covering his face with his hands. "What are we gonna do?" he said over and over to himself

Naruto's punch knocked Kiba from his stupor. Eyes coming into focus he realized what he had done. "Oh god no. No what have I done?" He fell to his knees and frantically crawled to Naruto. "What the fuck did I do!?" Kiba was beyond panicked, as he buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

"You killed her, dmbass!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Kiba and standng up. "Why?!"

"I don't know." Kiba answered looking Naruto in the eyes. "She got me so angry, she stabbed me in my neck with her stupid silver necklace. Which was hell to get out by the way." Kiba abruptly stood up and got in Naruto's face. His anger rising again. "Not to mention that she stabbed me in my stomach and said she was going to kill me and steal my things."

Naruto stepped back from Kiba and asked "she stabbed you and said she was going to steal your stuff?"

"Yes, it was obvious that those girls were up to something since the beginning. But you were to horny to notice!" Kiba yelled

"Dont blame me for all of this shit. Kotone didn't try anything!" Naruto yelled right back, his own anger beginning to rise.

Kiba scoffed, "yet! Trust me she was going to!"

"Grr, yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. Mina is dead now because of you and now we need out figure out what to do about it."

Silence ensued between the two males. Looking over to Mina's body. Guilt washed over Kiba's conscious once again. Sighing, Kiba walked over to the lifeless woman and sank to his knees.

"I am so sorry." He said, stroking her cheek. Before Kiba could say anymore. Naruto interrupted with a question. "What the hell are we gonna do, Kiba?"

"We have no choice but try to cover it up ourselves." Picking Mina up bridal style, Kiba carried her out of the smaller room and over to a stack of large empty crates and carefully laid her body down.

"You're just gonna abandon her body here like a piece of trash?" Naruto asked in an unbelievable tone.

"Well no, I-I... got any better ideas then?" Kiba asked

"Actually I do." Naruto smirked reaching for the phone in his pocket. "I'm gonna call Sasuke and he's gonna help us with this problem,"

Kiba smacked his lips, annoyed at Naruto's decision to turn to the missing member of their group for help. He didn't want anyone to know about what he did. Then again, Sasuke was a pretty good problem solver. "Fine, whatever." Kiba responded not really having a choice.

Just then Naruto's obnoxious ring tone resonated throughout the room. "Hmm, speak of the devil." Naruto smiled.

"No wait, I changed my mind. Don't tell him Naruto." Kiba said lunging at Naruto's phone. Stuggling, Naruto managed to get his phone out of Kiba's grip and answered the phone. "...uhh Sasuke?" Naruto answered.

Pissed at Naruto, Kiba decided to ignore their conversation. Although, as time passed Kiba couldn't help but to stare at Mina's lifeless body. "Oh god, what have I done?" Kiba said to himself. Soon thoughts of the consequences of his actions invaded his mind. He will never be able to live a normal life again. He was such an idiot for letting his anger cloud his judgment, and because of it, his family is going to suffer. Leaning against a random wall, Kiba slid down to his butt and let fear conquer his mind.

"Well, Sasuke said that he was on his way. So all that's let to do now is wait." Naruto said hopping on a stack of crates to sit down.

Wait? Wait?! Kiba couldn't wait for Sasuke! Something needed to be done now, right now!

"Shit Shit Shit. What am I gonna do?" Kiba said standing up all of a sudden, and pacing the room.

"Don't worry so much, Kiba. Sasuke is on his way here. He'll fix everything."

"How the hell is he going to fix __this__? I fucked up big time Naruto." Naruto chose not to say anything as he watched Kiba break apart. "The media is going to have a riot with this. My life is going to be ruined."

Naturally impatient Kiba yelled, "Argh, where the hell is he?!"

Deciding enough is enough Naruto hopped down from his perch and said "Listen Kiba, I know you're worried about people finding out what you are. So am I. If word got out that I am a vampire as well, my family and I could lose a lot. But that's not gonna happen, because even though Sasuke is an asshole, he cares about us. He won't let anything happen." Naruto was right, the three of them had been friends for a while now, and Sasuke never let them get into any serious trouble.

"What the hell did you two do?" Sasuke's voice interrupted

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "You guys ruined my bedroom?"

**Well, what do you think? Feel free to leave a review, criticism is definitely allowed. Also if you feel like it you can leave a comment concerning whether or not I should pair each character up with someone. I wasn't initially planning it, but I'm up for it. No Yaoi though, and no, I'm not against it. I just dont want it or this fic. Maybe a different fic, maybe I'll write one in the future... '**


	5. Chapter 5

"...seriously! Is that all you got outta this whole thing?!" Kiba shouted.

"Of course it wasn't idiot. It just happened to be the most disturbing. I could honestly care less about the death of that girl" Sasuke said walking to the girl's body and put his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his back. He had no idea why Kiba was so panicked over such a small situation. Why he felt the need to rush to their aid was beyond him. This girl was a whore. Nothing more, nothing less. She was a useful in her life as a trapdoor on a lifeboat. Plus, no one would know what happened. So at most, all they have to do is hide the body or blame it on someone else.

"Really Sasuke? You actually feel that way?" Naruto asked. Naruto was the kind of guy that cherished any life; be it human or vampire or animal or plant. He was just that kind of guy. Although he would drink from a human, he would never ever kill one. The most damage he was willing to do is knocking his victim unconcious and only consuming a couple of mouthfuls of blood. Not even enough to cause anemia.

Ignoring Naruto completely, Sasuke spoke directly to Kiba, "we're going to hide her body."

"No, that's not a good idea. If that's all it took I would've done it myself. Can't you're father help us with this?"

"No, I don't want my father involved. We're _hiding_ her body. Understand?"

Kiba growled something no one caught and walked over to where Sasuke was standing.

"What?! You guys are just going to throw her away like trash.?!" Naruto stormed over and pushed past Sasuke and Kiba, blocking their view of Mina. "She had a family, and friends," he pointed to the unconscious Kotone, "and, alothough she didnt walk the greatest path. She had a life too. How could you guys act like none of that was important?"

Kiba looked to the floor refusing to say anything. Sasuke, however.

"Of course we are. Do you have any idea what humans do to vampires on a daily basis?" Sasuke said, shoving Naruto aside.. "we're simply repaying the favor. Kiba I'm going to need your help with this."

"Help you with what? You shouldn't need help carrying her, she isn't heavy at all." Kiba stated. Right now, he honestly didn't give two fucks about what Naruto said. _Right now_ he's trying to save his and his family's ass. The guilt can eat him up later.

"You don't expect us to jump right into hiding her remains do you? That's how people get caught." Sasuke said rolling his eyes "We first have to make her body as unidentifiable as possible in case her it is ever recovered."

"Ugh, what you guys are doing is fucking disgusting! I really can't believe this is happening!" Naruto said flailing his arms in the air and pacing the room.

"It was your idea to hunt humans in the first place!" Kiba shouted, stopping Naruto's pacing with his hand. "So help or shut up!"

"One: don't tell me to shut up, asshole! Two: I'm not helping you! And three: don't act as if this is my fault! You killed her, not we!" Naruto counted on his fingers, getting louder and louder with each point.

Kiba and Naruto were growling in each others face, ready to pounce on one another.

But, this isn't right. They' shouldnt be fighting each other. Each other was all they had.

Coming to his senses, "you're right. I'm sorry Naruto. But, just think that could've been me, you know. Mina did stab me in my stomach before I attacked her. If I were human I would've been dead. And I'm certain she wouldn't have felt guilty about killing me as I did for killing her." Kiba said

"You don't look like you feel guilty." Naruto said skeptically.

"Yeah? Well I do, trust me. But my family is more important."

Silence ensued between the three males

"Well you going to help or not?" Sasuke said interuppting.

"Yeah, but not with the gruesome stuff. Got it?!"

**NSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSK**

Mina layed sprawled on the second level of the warehouse.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Kiba asked crouched in front of her.

"First, we're going to have to remove all of her teeth. Just to ensure dental records cannot be used. Followed by the removal of her hair, fingerprints, and any remaining bodily fluids. Then we will have to make her face as unrecogniziable as possible." Sasuke replied from his crouching position next to the brunette.

"And you know all of this, how?' Kiba asked, making a mental note not to piss Sasuke off too much in the future.

"My father dealt with a similar case in the past. The identity and even the gender of the victim remains unknown to this day."

Sasuke looked about the room. Not finding what he needed he asked, "is there a bathroom perhaps? We're going to need it"

"A bathroom? I'm not sure." Kiba looked over his shoulder to Naruto who was sitting on the stairs. "Hey Naruto you know where a bathroom is?"

"No." Naruto grumbled.

"Well go look for one. And also look for sheets of plastic while you're at it" Sasuke said rudely not bothering to look in Naruto's direction.

Naruto gave an annoyed sigh and walked downstairs.

As Naruto walked downstairs, Sasuke turned around and watched him. Shaking his head annoyance Sasuke opened girl's mouth and easily pulled a tooth from the girl's mouth, not a drop of blood in sight.

"Damn Kiba, she isn't bleeding at all. It looks like we don't need to drain her of anything."

"Shut up Sasuke." Kiba said looking away, the guilt once again returning.

"Here hold your hand out." Sasuke said handing the tooth to Kiba

"You want me to hold them?" Kiba said disgusted.

Egh, he wanted him to hold her teeth? This deed has taken the cake for the mst disgustin gthing Kiba has ever done.

"Yes, we don't want to risk leaving any behind if we put them on the floor." Sasuke said proceeding with his task of removing Mina's teeth.

"There's no bathroom anywhere Sasuke." Naruto said returning, "but I did find a whole bunch of plastic sheets."

Naruto placed the large bundle of plastic behind the crouching boys and looked through the gap between them and saw Mina's mouth, she only about three teeth shy of being toothless.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to vomit." Naruto said clutching his stomach.

"Then get away. We'll call you when you're needed." Sasuke said finishing up.

Naruto walked back to the stairs and sat down trying to distract himself by counting the number of tiles on the ceiling.

"Alright." Sasuke said standing up and taking the handful of teeth away from Kiba, "I going to dispose of these. You get started with removing her hair."

With that, Sasuke rudely passed by Naruto on the stairs to dispose of the teeth, leaving Kiba alone for the next task.

Kiba sighed, "I was hoping Sasuke would do all of the dirty work. So much for that."

He squinted his eyes observing the girl's short locks. How was he supposed to remove hair without any scissors or a razor? He could pull it from her scalp, but... he didn't want to cause anymore damage to the girl than he already had.

"Will you stop bumping into me?!" Kiba heard Naruto shout. Damn, that was fast. Turning around Kiba saw Sasuke give Naruto a 'humph' and continue walking. 

"What are you doing? Why haven you started yer?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I dont have anything to remove her hair wit-"

Ignoring Kiba, Sasuke began brutally pulling the hair from Mina's scalp.

"Sasuke! Why the hell are you being so rough?!" Kiba shouted. He knew she was dead but this was pushing it.

"She's dead Kiba. It doesnt matter, she can't feel anything."Sasuke said.

"But -" Kiba started.

"Do you want my help or not, because I can stop and go home? I don't need to be here." Sasuke glared Kiba in the eyes.

Unintimidated, Kiba glared right back but refused to say anything. He needed Sasuke's help, he had no choice.

**SKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKNSKN**

Kiba watched in silence as Sasuke used his claws to ruin Mina's once beautiful face and his teeth to remove the skin on her fingers. Naruto was right, this is disgusting. He knew Sasuke disliked humans, but not to this extent. He'll have to ask him about it later.

"Alright. All done, now we have to hide her body." He said to Kiba, "I know the perfect place. Get her and follow me."

Naruto stood up and walked down the stairs before Sasuke could bump into him again. Sasuke trailed close behind with Kiba holding an unrecgoniziable Mina in his arms.

Upon reaching the ground level of the warehouse Sasuke looked over to Kotone's unconscious body.

"Naruto, get that girl and bring her with us."

'What, why cant we just leave her here?" Naruto asked.

"Once she awakens, she'll know what happened. We can't allow her to identify you so we must dispose of her as well."

"No way. We can't kill her. Did you forget what I said about Mina?"

"No, we didn't forget. What you said didnt matter, that's why we're still hiding the girl's body." Sasuke quipped, "We have to kill her Naruto."

"No!" Naruto got in front of Kotone's body with every intention of protecting her, and fighting the heartess Uchiha if necessary.

Kiba watched in silence. He wasn't sure who to agree with, Naruto or Sasuke. On the one hand Kotone did see everything and though not right away she'll eventually remember. And on the other, she didn't deserve to die.. just like Mina didn't. Giving a sigh, Kiba cracked the door opened and looked outside. It was almost dawn. If they were going to hide the body tonight they needed to do it now.

"Sasuke, we need to go now." Kiba said, eyes moving to Naruto, "we can think of something to do with her later."

"Why think of something later when I thought of something now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Im not letting you kill her."Naruto stepped back to Kotone as Sasuke stepped closer.

With incredible speed Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground locking him into a choke hold.

"Kiba, quick kill her!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to hold Naruto.

"What? You want me to kill again?!" Kiba yelled back in disbelief

No way in hell was he going to kill another person, especially in the same night. Kiba stepped back closer to the door and frantically shook his head.

"No, I'm not going kill another person."

"Fuck, I'll do it myself then." Throwing Naruto across to the other end of the room. Sasuke turned to Kotone and subtly smiled as he elongated his claws and thrusted them into her neck.

Kiba looked away and closed his eyes as Sasuke killed the girl. After he was finished Sasuke looked up to Kiba.

"It was for the best Kiba. You should know that."

Sasuke uncaringly tossed the dead girl over his shoulder and walked passed Kiba towards the door.

"How could you?!" Naruto yelled in anger. His eyes turning a blood red, "how can you just kill someone without remorse?"

"It's pretty easy actually. I am not human Naruto, therefore I do not feel humanity. Neither should you. It's obvious that you are unaware what humans do to vampires on a daily basis. It's a shame really. If you knew the truth, you would feel the way towards humans the same as I" Sasuke said.

"Come on Kiba we have to finish." Sasuke brushed past Kiba and walked into the night.

Kiba gave Naruto an apologetic look before walking after Sasuke and closing the door.

All that remained in the warehouse was a puddle of Kotone's blood and Naruto. He thought back to Sasuke's words. What _did_ humans do to vampires? And was it so bad that Sasuke would so quickly kill someone as some sort of payback?

Giving a sigh, Naruto glumly cleaned the puddle of blood and walked into the night to his home.

"I'll let Sasuke off the hook this time. But next time he does something like that he won't get away with it." Naruto said to himself.

Walking up his front porch steps, Naruto took a deep breath to clear his head. Fishing in his pocket for his house key. The door suddenly swung open to reveal his fiery haired mother.

"U-uh mom I -" Naruto stammered

"Where the hell have you been? It's four in the morning!" Kushina yelled

"I was, uh, hanging out with Kiba and Sasuke. I sort of lost track of time and-" Getting interuppted again, Kushina pulled her blonde son into the by his ear

"You're still going to your first day of school in three hours, ya know? And you better not fall asleep in class!"

Kushina dragged Naruto up the entire flight of stairs and threw him into his bedroom.

"Goodnight!" She yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Goodnight..." Naruto said frightened..

After Naruto took care of his nightly routine, he climbed into bed for the remaining two and a half hours.

"I wonder if Kiba and Sasuke made it home yet." Naruto said yawning. "Ehh, if not I better see them at school tomorrow. It's the least they could do after putting me through all of this shit tonight."

Yawning again, Naruto turned in is bed and fell asleep.

**Golden Plague here and a with another chapter completed! Just so you know I spent almost an hour looking up how to get rid of dead bodies so I'm not crazy, lol. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
